The Boshikatei
COPIEDThe Boshikatei [母子家庭 fatherless family] are the children of Takahashi Mariko. Like their mother, the are Shapeshifters of Hyūga descent. Born in the Crystal Caves in Rice Country, they number twelve in total. As such they descend from the Moonwolves who are now all but extinct or scattered to the winds. Leaving the Rice Fields, they traveled with their mother to Kazangakure and dwelt there under the leadership of the Shodai Ryukage Tetsujin, and later the Nidaime Ryukage Zenaku. Within the shade of the volcano each would come into their own affinities and unique traits. During the time their mother became one of the Taiyo Ops for the village, Kazangakure went to war with Mibu Clan. They became battle hardened warriors putting their hunting and tracking skills to use for the village as well as their fearsome killer's instinct. Their loyalty is beyond reproach as was exhibited when Mei was wounded and Yapper refused to leave his side. After the volcano became unstable and the village was shut down, they again migrated as a family to Sunagakure where they put their skills toward mercenary work. Accepting a mission from Inu Hanyou, Swiftpaw and Thistletop went with the eldest living citizen of Sunagakure scouring the sands for relics. There Inu discovered the wreckage of an air craft. After making repairs and modifications, these two served on the airship for a tour of duty. Tragedy would befall the family during the Blood Moon Event, in which the moon's light was changed to blood for a full month. A cult, known as the Bloodspeakers, were attempting to resurrect their dead Kami Lord, Fu Leng. Through animal sacrifice, and ultimately culminating in the ritualistic death of the child of prophecy, they would be able to open the veil through which the Dark Kami would make his return. The Boshikatei were captured and Yapper and Azeta were slain upon large wooden stake plunged into the ground and crossed to form an X. Rescued by the Sungakure warrior, HoshuaHoo, the bodies of the dead returned to their mother. For the first time ever the pack was scattered. Deep in mourning, Mariko remained with the dead to sing the song of the hunt and send their souls on their way for one full phase of the moon. HoshuaHoo lead a team to bring the rest home. The pack was rescued through his effort and that of Froid Chevalier Xyshuryn who engaged the Gladesinger Nekos to pick up the the tune of the hunt and pass it along throughout the realm in hopes the Boshikatai would hear and find their way home. All returned to Suna safely though deeply traumatized; three of the wolves were cursed and denied their true forms and locked within human bodies: Hailen, DaiShan, and Gaidin. Reunited, the family moved to their homeland of Otogakure, but the land was too unstable and so migrated to Kumogakure. Hailen went in search of the only father she had known, Nidaime Otokage Shinro. Through force of will she alone of the three was able to cast off the curse which trapped her in the hateful form that all her siblings had shunned; human. Later during the event that ignited the moon and brought it back to life, as yet it is unknown this was accomplished by Warren, DaiShan and Gaidin received the blessing of the Moon Goddess and were also released from their curse. Though the three yet remain in Kumogakure, the remainder of the family have returned with their mother to Otogakure: Swiftpaw, Thistletop, Hopper, Moonshadow, Winter Dawn, Young Bull, and Anaiya. They are all currently 6 years old, though Gaidin's human form is that of an adult due to the effects of the curse upon his human transformation having endures that prison for 5 years. Members *Yapper deceased-male *Azeta deceased-female *Hailen female *DaiShan male *Gaidin male *Moonshadow female *Anaiya female *Swiftpaw male *Thistletop female *Hopper male *Winter Dawn female *Young Bull male